Seeing Double
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Rachel is in NYC for her Spring Break, she sees a Broadway actress who reminds her an awful lot of herself.


**Disclaimer**: This is a total piece of fiction, I own nothing and no one involved**  
****A/N**: As you can tell by the pairing, this is totally AU so please take the scenario with a grain of salt! My boyfriend put the idea for this pairing in my head and I just ran with it. A bit of plot but for the most part, it's pure smut!

Rachel Berry couldn't believe her luck. She was in New York City, her dream come true. Well almost. She was in the city for spring break of her senior year, which meant she was four months away from moving away from Lima to try and make it on the Broadway stage.

She was so thrilled when her dads told her about the trip she didn't even care that none of her Glee friends would be able to accompany her since most of them were headed to warm, tropical locations. Oh well, it was their loss. It's not like any of them would try to achieve stardom after graduation anyway.

The best part about traveling with her dads was the amount of independence they gave her to explore on her own. She had all morning and afternoon to herself before she would meet her dads for dinner. The three of them would then enjoy the New York City nightlife together.

It was the third night of their trip and on the agenda was seeing a performance of Spring Awakening. Rachel was shockingly unfamiliar with the play, which made her all the more excited to see it for the first time live.

As the curtain drew up on the opening act, Rachel was immediately stunned by the girl would played Wendla. She could have been looking in a mirror for how much this (she quickly looked at her playbill) Lea Michele person looked like her.

_Although I could totally out-sing her,_ the diva thought.

Her fathers clearly saw the resemblance as well, if the two pokes she received to her sides we any indication.

Rachel enjoyed the play, even if some of the subject matter made the fact that she was sitting with her fathers awkward, but she kept finding herself distracted by the female lead. She couldn't help thinking about how beautiful this woman was and then wondering if that made her ridiculously conceited. Sure, Rachel Berry was known for being self-centered but admiring the beauty of her doppelganger? That was a different thing all together.

As the first act came to a close, Rachel sat riveted and sucked in a sharp breath as the love scene took place on stage. Even though it wasn't her, she felt horribly exposed as the actress bared her breasts and simulated sex. She also found herself getting turned on by it.

_Rachel, get your head together. This is a ludicrous_ _reaction. She's just an actress. The fact that she reminds you of yourself should not make you this excited._

She was startled back to reality by the house lights coming on, signaling the intermission.

"So Rach…what do you think so far?" her father asked.

"I…I like it," was all she could think to say.

"How about that girl who plays Wendla? She sure reminds me of somebody. You should probably figure out a way to be her understudy," her dad joked.

"Daddy, as much as I want to make it on Broadway, you know I am against nudity and therefore I would never even consider the role."

Rachel knew her words were the truth but even as she said them, they felt empty due to how much she enjoyed essentially seeing herself topless on stage.

If Rachel thought she would get a reprieve when the play resumed, she was sadly mistaken as it picked up right where it left off, with Wendla and Melchior engaged in their sex act.

_So much for not being distracted._

When the house lights came on again at the conclusion of the play, Rachel immediately turned to her dads and said, "Do you mind if I hang out by the stage door? I want to try and meet some of the actors and maybe get some advice. I'll meet you back at the hotel, I promise."

After a little bit of debate and reminding them that she had her rape whistle, her fathers agreed.

Rachel couldn't pinpoint why but she was determined to come face to face with Lea Michele.

She had to wait outside the stage door a little longer and with a few more people than she expected but eventually Lea emerged with her co-star Jonathan Groff. The two were polite and friendly, signing autographs and posing for a few pictures.

Rachel was uncharacteristically silent at first, not exactly sure what to say or do until she finally decided to stop thinking about it.

"Lea!" she said in her loudest Rachel Berry voice.

That caught the actress's attention and she stepped a bit closer, chocolate brown eyes meeting the same chocolate brown.

"Hi," Lea said in a very bubbly voice but it was clear to Rachel that she too was shocked and surprised by their resemblance.

Kicking into her talkative mode, Rachel said, "You were amazing tonight. I have been studying the arts since I was three months old and everything about tonight's performance was top notch. I want to be on Broadway too you know. Although I don't think I could ever have the courage to do that one scene you did."

Lea's eyes sparkled upon hearing the last sentence. "Oh, it's really not all that bad. I think if it came down to it, you could manage it."

Rachel awkwardly handed her a copy of her playbill to sign, desperate to keep this short conversation going.

"Really? You just seemed so comfortable with your body. I can belt out some of the most iconic show tunes without even thinking about it but when it comes to even skimpy outfits I'm just so…" she trailed off, not even sure why she was sharing this information.

"Sweetie, you just need to relax," Lea said, handing the playbill back to her with a smile. "Get your first role on Broadway and then worry about if you ever want to take your clothes off."

"Ok," Rachel said with a smile. "It was so nice to meet you."

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Lea say, "But you know, if I can do it, you can do it. I don't know if you noticed, but we look a lot alike."

Rachel returned to the hotel, let her dads know that she was back and then went to her adjoining room to settle down for the night.

She was sitting up in bed, mindlessly surfing through the TV channels when the playbill on the nightstand caught her eye. She picked it up and noticed that there was more than just an autograph on it. Underneath the Lea Michele signature there was a note:

Hey sexy ;) If you ever want some tricks of the trade, give me a call… -

Rachel quickly flipped the playbill open and sure enough, written there amongst the names of cast members was a phone number.

Her heart rate speeding up, before she even knew that she was doing it, Rachel grabbed her sparkly pink cell phone and was sending a text message.

R: **Is this a joke? –Rachel Berry, girl from the stage door**

Within five minutes, her phone chirped with a response.

**No joke, cutie. :) If you want, we can do lunch tomorrow. –L**

Rachel could only stare at the message, her hands trembling slightly. A Broadway actress wanted to have lunch with her and if the flirtatious nature of her note and text were any indication, maybe something more. With that thought firmly stuck in her head, Rachel knew she was in for a restless night.

Rachel awoke to the sound of her phone chirping, another text message.

It was from Lea, giving Rachel the address of a restaurant and saying that she would meet her there at 1:30.

Rachel couldn't remember an occasion when she put more time and effort into her appearance, except maybe for the time she wore that little black dress to try and seduce Finn. She wanted to make herself look casual but still hot so she settled on a purple knee length spaghetti strap dress with a thin elbow length gray sweater because it was still April and a bit chilly in the city. She curled her hair and applied a bit more eyeliner than usual and a tiny bit of lip-gloss. Looking at herself once more in the mirror, she was confident and ready to face whatever might happen at this lunch.

She arrived at the address mentioned in the text at exactly 1:30 and found Lea standing just outside the door waiting for her. Rachel couldn't stop her eyes from scanning the actress's body. She was wearing a form fitting red t-shirt, tight jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Lea smiled brightly. "Hi, Rachel. I'm so glad you could make it."

The restaurant was actually a tiny hole-in-the-wall diner, one where you can seat yourself so Lea led them to a booth near the back.

"This is one of my favorite places in the city," Lea said once they were seated. "I hope you don't mind, but it's mostly vegan."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! I'm vegan too."

During their meal the pair talked about Lea's history on Broadway, how Rachel desperately wanted to leave Ohio and make it big while Lea gave her some pointers on what she could do once she moved to New York City.

After their plates had been cleared away and they still found themselves talking, Rachel had to ask, "So, why did you choose me? I find it highly unlikely that I'm the only aspiring Broadway actress who you've spoken to at the stage door."

"Well you are right about that. But I definitely see a lot of myself in you." Rachel swore she saw a glimmer in the actress's brown eyes. Lea quickly added, "So, I was thinking…if you don't find it too weird…would you maybe want to come to my place and watch Funny Girl? I have a small apartment a few blocks from here."

Rachel heard the words "Funny Girl" and therefore didn't even stop to think that a woman she hardly even knew was asking her to come to her home; the emphatic "Yes!" escaped her lips almost immediately.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel found herself sitting awkwardly on the couch in Lea's apartment, wondering if maybe she shouldn't just leave. She rolled the bottle of water Lea had offered her between her hands simply for something to do and to keep her mind off the fact that this was probably the most irresponsible thing she had ever done. She also wished she would stop thinking about how she wanted to reach out and touch the other brunette.

Thankfully she was able to clear her mind when the opening credits of the movie began and she let herself get engrossed with her favorite film. She didn't even notice that Lea had moved closer to her on the couch so their legs were almost touching.

Lea leaned closer still, her mouth inches away from Rachel's ear and she whispered, "You're beautiful, you know."

Rachel shivered both at the words and Lea's breath on her ear. Still, she refused to move her eyes away from the TV.

"Rachel…" Lea whispered seductively as she took the water bottle out of Rachel's hands and placed it on the coffee table. She then took two fingers and placed them under Rachel's chin and forced their gazes to meet.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you?" Lea asked gently.

Rachel could only stare doe eyed at the actress for several seconds as her words registered. She did want to be kissed by this woman. If she was honest with herself, she'd been thinking about it since she first laid eyes on the actress the night before.

Mistaking the other girl's silence as a rejection, Lea began to back away and said, "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Rachel found her voice. "No. I was just shocked. You can kiss me. I want you to."

Lea smiled wickedly as she once again closed the space between the two of them, this time softly pressing her lips against Rachel's.

Rachel moaned at the initial contact; Lea's lips were so full and soft, it was nothing like kissing Finn or Puck or even Jesse. It was more sensual, more erotic.

Lea's tongue darted out and licked along Rachel's bottom lip until the girl allowed her entrance into her mouth. When their tongues touched, Rachel felt a tingle all the way down her body and immediately brought a hand up and fisted it in Lea's brown locks.

It was Lea's turn to moan and she intensified the kiss, crushing their lips together in a bruising fashion. Her right hand, which had been resting on Rachel's hip, began to inch upward, over the diva's flat stomach until it was right below her breast.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss just barely; their lips still practically touching as she whispered huskily "Touch me."

Lea didn't need to be told twice, her hand immediately cupped Rachel's breast through her dress and her thumb ran across the nipple. Rachel let out a groan of appreciation as the brunette caressed her, her kisses moving from her lips to her jaw line and then attaching themselves to the younger girl's neck.

Rachel's breaths came in short pants as Lea licked and sucked at her pulse point, her hands coming up to slowly push the straps of Rachel's dress off her shoulders, letting the dress fall away, revealing her bare breasts.

Rachel felt a blush creep across her cheeks having never exposed her breasts to another person. She had always been extremely self-conscious of her chest and it hadn't helped matters the year before when Santana had returned to school with a boob job.

She hadn't even realized she had whimpered until Lea looked her straight in the eye and said, "Sweetie, they're perfect. You are so gorgeous." She placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's collarbone and kissed her way down, running her lips over each breast before taking a taut caramel colored nipple into her mouth.

"Oh God," Rachel moaned, watching the other girl's tongue swirl around her nipple before moving to the other one and giving it equal attention.

"Lea." The name was more of a sigh escaping Rachel's lips. "I want to see you."

Ceasing her ministrations on Rachel's breasts, the actress smirked, "What, didn't get a good enough look last night?"

"No. Strip for me." The bossy Rachel Berry was suddenly in the room.

Lea stood up from the couch and stood in front of Rachel, her hands on the hem of her red t-shirt. She slowly lifted the shirt up, revealing her flat stomach complete with navel piercing and a bird tattoo on her hip, over her black lace covered breasts until the shirt was discarded on the floor. She then went for the button on her jeans, once again slowly lowering the garment until she was standing there in just her black lace bra and thong.

Rachel just stared at the beauty in front of her, dripping wet as her eyes roamed her body, wondering if she was having the same effect on Lea as Lea was clearly having on her.

Lea allowed Rachel to stare for a moment before she went back to removing her clothes. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Her thumbs then hooked in the waistband of her thong, lowering it in a torturously slow fashion, allowing Rachel to gradually realize that she was completely shaved and smooth.

Rachel gulped at the sight. "Lea, you are fucking gorgeous." Rachel didn't think she had ever uttered the word fucking in her life but there were no other words she could use to effectively describe how she felt looking at this goddess in front of her.

Standing up, Rachel quickly removed her dress and underwear and then dragged Lea back to the couch, fusing their lips together and pressing their breasts against each other.

The adrenaline pumping in her veins and filled with the need to taste as much as the other girl as possible, Rachel gently pushed against Lea's shoulders, lowering her down onto the couch. She placed openmouthed kisses along her collarbone moving down her chest to the valley between her breasts and then fervently took a nipple into her mouth. She licked and sucked at the small bud not wanting to stop but knowing what she really wanted was lower still.

She continued to kiss down Lea's body pausing to reverently trace the bird tattoo with her tongue. She kissed her hipbones and her inner thighs and that's when she noticed the small tattoo there.

Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel whispered, "It's beautiful."

"It's in memory of my grandfather," Lea said softly. "Please, no one knows about it."

Rachel understood completely. Everyone had their secrets. She tenderly kissed the tattoo and continued her journey kissing the girl's inner thighs, purposefully avoiding where she wanted to be touched the most.

Lea's thighs were literally shaking due to Rachel's ministrations and she let out a frustrated whimper. "Rachel, you are such a tease."

Rachel gave a coy smile as she asked, "What do you want baby?"

"Taste me."

Rachel moaned at the command and tentatively ran her tongue along the girl's slit. She parted the wet folds with her tongue, amazed at how wonderful her juices tasted. She found the small bundle of nerves and greedily licked, earning a loud yelp from the brunette above her.

Lea's hands fisted into Rachel's hair as the girl softly nibbled on her clit.

"Fuck! God Rachel, that feels so good."

As she continued to lick Lea's clit, Rachel brought her fingers to run gently along the girl's opening. She was so slick and wet that Rachel had no problem immediately inserting two fingers inside of her.

"Oh God!" Lea let out a guttural moan, her hips bucking, grinding herself into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel pumped her fingers in and out, curling them every so often, which produced an extremely loud moan from Lea. She lapped at her juices wanting to taste as much as possible. She could feel Lea's muscles starting to clench around her fingers and heard her breaths becoming shorter so she pounded her fingers harder and flicked her tongue along her clit until she felt Lea come undone around her.

Not even taking a moment to regroup, Lea immediately sat up and pulled Rachel into a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on the girl's lips and tongue. Her fingers moved lightly but quickly down Rachel's body until she cupped her sex.

Rachel let out a startled gasp as she felt Lea's fingers run gently through her folds.

"God baby, you're dripping," Lea remarked as she slowly began to push her middle finger inside the diva.

Rachel's head fell back against the arm of the couch as Lea began to pump her finger in and out. She felt the brunette add a second finger and she winced slightly, arching her back to try and get used to the added intrusion.

"Fuck, you are so tight. Are you ok?" Lea asked, seeing the look of discomfort on Rachel's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just let me get used to it." Rachel let out a few steadying breathes and then nodded her head, indicating that she was good to go. Lea smiled at her and began to push her fingers in and out, this time at an agonizingly slow pace.

As Rachel's body got used to this new feeling, she knew she wanted more. "Lea, please," she begged. "Go faster." She let out a mix of a moan and scream as she immediately felt the fingers inside of her move both faster and harder.

"You like that baby?" Lea's voice was throaty. "I love how you feel around my fingers. So tight and warm and wet."

"Oh God," Rachel murmured in response. She didn't even know what aroused her more, the fingers moving frantically inside her or the dirty talk itself.

"Rachel, can I taste this sweet pussy of yours?"

"Fuck, yes! Please…" Rachel was surprised to find that she was begging again.

Lea lowered her head, her tongue darting out to brush against Rachel's hardened clit.

"OhmyGod!" Rachel strung the words together, unable to take a breath in between them.

"You like that? Just you wait, sweetie," Lea said before wrapping her lips around Rachel's clit and sucking gently.

"Fucking shit!" Rachel screamed as her back arched violently and her hips moved of their own accord. She had never felt anything this amazing in her entire life and she never wanted it to stop.

Lea licked and moved her fingers with a feral intensity wanting the girl above her to lose all control. She reached up with her free hand and pinched Rachel's nipple which was all the diva needed to send her over the edge.

She came with Lea's name on her lips, her whole body going stiff before relaxing in a satisfied heap.

Lea removed her fingers from Rachel and was surprised when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Rachel pulled the fingers that were soaked with her juices up to her mouth and licked each digit clean.

"Rachel that's so hot," Lea groaned appreciatively. When Rachel released the fingers from her mouth, Lea moved up and licked the shell of the other girl's ear, whispering, "I never want to stop fucking you."

"Then don't," Rachel replied, a confident smile on her face.

"Come here gorgeous," Lea said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her into a sitting position and pressing their bodies together.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Lea positioned her legs so they were scissored with Rachel's then pulled away from the kiss, leaning back with her palms flat on the couch in order to get some leverage as she pressed her pussy against Rachel's.

Rachel's eyes widened in delight as she felt Lea's clit rub against her own. She thrust her hips forward, matching Lea's movements.

"Does that feel good baby? Do you like our pussies grinding against each other?"

There went Lea with the dirty talk again.

"Oh God, yes, Lea. It feels so good."

The two got lost in their movements, the only sounds emitting from each of them were loud moans and expletives. Their juices mixed together as they continued to grind, their clits rubbing furiously against one another.

"Fuck Rachel, I'm so close. You gonna come with me baby?" Lea thrust harder, trying to feel as much of Rachel touching her as possible.

Rachel let out a strangled whimper. "Yes, I'm so close too. Make me come Lea."

With a few more forceful, passionate thrusts both girls reached their climax, eyes locked on one another as their orgasms swept through them.

"Oh my God," Rachel said once they had both returned to reality. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was," Lea smiled brightly. "When do you have to go back to boring Ohio?"

"Tomorrow, unfortunately."

"Well when you move to the city, you have my number. I expect a call." Lea kissed Rachel once more before they reluctantly got dressed.

It was late August and Rachel was preparing to pack up her life to begin college life in New York. She was taping up her box filled with Broadway CD's when she heard the familiar chirp of her cell phone.

It was a text. From someone she hadn't heard from in four months but had definitely never stopped thinking about.

I got a job in LA, a TV show. I'm leaving Spring Awakening. You should audition. –L

Rachel felt a mixture of excitement and sadness. She had an insider's tip that would help her secure her first Broadway audition but it also appeared that her one time with Lea would be the only time. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been looking forward to a second time.

***  
Rachel nailed her audition; the producers were impressed with her talent and couldn't stop commenting on how much she resembled the previous star of the show. Before she knew it, she had her first starring role on Broadway.

The night of her first performance she was incredibly nervous but she felt she overcame of the nerves quite well.

Backstage at the conclusion of the play, she saw she had several text messages from family and friends. But there was only one that caught her eye.

You were amazing tonight. And beautiful as always. Meet me at my hotel? –L XO

Rachel's smile spread all the way across her face. She didn't think it was possible but it appeared her opening night on Broadway was about to get even better.


End file.
